


How We Met

by artemismagician



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemismagician/pseuds/artemismagician
Summary: Asra left his Apprentice in Vesuvia alone when they wanted to stay and help fight the plague. Getting drunk on their first night alone, they meet someone who gives them hope





	How We Met

Asra and I fought. He wanted to leave Vesuvia, leaving behind our shop and our lives. I argued with him, saying that if we left it would make us cowards. 

“We are magicians!” I yelled, hands in the air. “We can help these people. If we work with the doctors-”

“Then we will be the ones who die!” He hissed back, reminding me a lot of Faust when she was angry. “I’m not going to stay in this town that’s being burnt to the ground. If you want to stay and die, fine. Do what you want. I’m leaving.” 

And he left. He gathered his things, and left the life we lived together. 

Tears in my eyes, I threw my hands in the air. I took to the streets, not wanting to stay in the shop I now ran alone. Walking around Vesuvia just as the sun started to go down. Before long, I found myself in an area I did not know, and entered a bar I could see with a sign above it, labeling it The Rowdy Raven. 

There was someone up on stage, a small band behind them. Clearly the singer was untrained, based on how few notes they managed to hit. I ordered a drink from the bartender, wanting to drown my frustrations over Asra leaving. 

I downed my drink in anger. How could he leave?’

I ordered another drink. How could he abandon our home? 

Another drink. How could he leave me?

My vision swam, and an announcer came onto the stage. “That was a lovely performance!” The singer with no talent left the stage. “Would anyone else care to come up and sing for us? Anybody?” 

Asra would have hated this. He was not the type to go out and drink, and I think he would be disappointed in me if he saw the state I was in now. 

The bastard. 

I raised my hand, a spotlight shining on me, gaining the attention of every person in the bar.

The announcer grinned. “We have a volunteer! Come on up!” 

I stumbled to the stage, drink in hand. Downing the contents of my glass, I took the mic that stood at the center. 

And I sang. In my song, I put in every emotion I felt tonight, passion, anger, doubt, sadness. Every bit of feeling I could muster left my mouth, until I felt tears run down my face by the song’s end. 

“Amazing!” The announcer called, coming onto the stage once I finished. “What is your name?” 

“Sorry,” I murmured to the mic he placed in my face, leaving the stage and running out the back to sob in the alleyway. What was I going to do without Asra? I had no idea how to survive on my own. He was my courage, my strength. How was I going to do anything without him by my side? 

“Um-” I heard from the world above the hands I had covering my face. Peeking up, I saw a man. He towered over me, wearing nothing but black head to toe. His hair curled around his ears, falling into his face. “Sorry, I -um- I wanted to tell you that you sang beautifully in there.” He averted his gaze, unsure how to handle a person crying in an alley. 

I wiped the tears from my eyes, sniffling, then clearing my throat. “Thank you.” My voice broke, and tears started threatening to fall again. 

He leaned next to me on the wall, sliding down so that he sat just a foot away from me. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” 

“Why you’re crying.” He stared off, not meeting my cautious gaze. His hands resting on the knees in front of him. 

“Someone,” I paused, wiping my eyes again. “Someone really important to me left.” 

“Ah,” His voice seemed knowing. “I’m sorry. I know how that is.” Silence fell between us for a while, before he spoke again. “I have a little sister. Haven’t seen her in years. I left her to study in Prakra.”

“What did you study?”

“Medicine. I’m a doctor. I came to Vesuvia to try and stop the plague.” 

My gaze turned sharp, jerking my neck to meet his eyes. My sudden movement seemed to startle him by the way he jumped. 

“Do you need an assistant?” My voice was desperate.

He blinked at me once. Then twice. Before finally giving a dumb, “What?” 

“I’m a magician. I want to help stop the plague. Do you need an assistant?” I put a hand to my chest, leaning forward on my other to get just a little closer. “I don’t know much about medicine, but I am a quick learner. Please, make use of me. I want to help.” 

He stared at me for a few beats, before a grin spread across his sharp features. His shoulders shook, laughing out loud. 

“What’s so funny?” I demanded, failing to see any humor in the situation. 

“I follow a drunk siren out of a bar to find you crying in the alley, and you want to be my assistant?” He leaned his head back against the wall, holding out one of his hands to me. “I’m Julian. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
